


Goodbye ~ A Solangelo Oneshot

by geesuswillsaveyou



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fight Scene, M/M, Sad Story, mental break, percabeth, solangelo, sorry writing this made me cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 04:58:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13240920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geesuswillsaveyou/pseuds/geesuswillsaveyou
Summary: 5 years after the war, 3 demigods have to go out on a seemingly harmless quest. Due to past complications, a healer is now needed on a majority of quests. Will Solace volunteers to go on the quest as none of the other healers are available. A few days after their departure, Nico’s world stops.





	Goodbye ~ A Solangelo Oneshot

Nico Pov

When the quest was announced, my heart stopped. There were no healers at camp besides Will, all the others were back in their hometowns for the school year. Will had gone 20 years without having to ever go on a quest, and bless his amazing heart for volunteering to go so they wouldn’t have to call back another healer. 

It’s not that I don’t think Will is capable of taking care of himself in a fight, he is highly trained like the rest of us. But, his heart is too good for this, he hates to kill, even monsters. Will is literally hardwired to heal and save. No matter what happens on the quest, this will affect him mentally in a way that hasn’t quite reached him yet. 

“Hey,” he says, breaking me out of my thoughts, “I’ll be fine. I know how to fight, I’m going to be there as their back up in case something happened to one of the others and I need to heal them. It’s a short quest as it is, just a clearing of an area. Not even a big issue.” 

I sigh. “I know, Will. It’s just that I don’t even want you to have to think about going through what a quest is like. They are awful, and dangerous, and I don’t want you to be surrounded by such negative energy. You’re too perfect.” I finish with a smile. 

He chuckles and sits next to me on the couch, grabbing my hands. “Thank you for your concern, babe. But these kids I’m going with, they’re only 14. I have to go and be the adult in the situation. When you were 14, you were only eating McDonalds fries, you weighed like 90 pounds and you were still practically on the run.” He reminds me. 

I lower my eyes to look at our conjoined hands. We had been together for almost 5 years now, ever since the war was over. Chiron had a small home built on the edge of the woods for us about a year ago, so we wouldn’t, umm, disturb the rest of camp with our, ah, activities. “Yeah, just be super careful, okay? No stupid selfless stuff, got it?” I ask, semi-sternly. 

“Got it.” Will whispers, leaning in for a kiss. 

Our lips connect in a gentle embrace. Soft and sweet, filled with sorrow and hope. 

Sighing, I pull away and rest my forehead against his. “Come on, I’ll help you go pack. You leave tomorrow morning at sunrise.” 

He pulls away and stands, offering me one of his hands. “It’s not like I’m not up anyway then.” He responds with a smile. 

“Yeah, but this time, I’ve got to get up with you.” I grumble as I follow him to our room. 

~~~ 

At 6:30, I was woken up to Will shaking me. “Babe, get dressed, we’ve got to leave in 10 minutes.” He tells me. 

“Fuck you, Solace.” I grumble, turning over onto my stomach. 

My boyfriend chuckles before climbing onto the backs of my thighs, and sitting there. “We don’t have time for that right now, maybe when I get back.” He says, beginning to massage my back. 

I roll my eyes and awkwardly reach behind me to slap him wherever I can get to. He laughs before he taps my ass twice and climbing off me and ripping the covers away from my body. 

“Damn, sun child.” I mumble as I climb out of bed in search of clean clothing. Looking around, I notice that Will has left the room, probably in search of food. I roll my eyes once more, continuing my search for clothes. 

Once I’m dressed I head out to the kitchen, and sure enough, there’s Will, snaking away on a whole ass carrot. “How can you eat a carrot like that, like you’re a fucking rabbit?” I ask, sitting down on one of the bar stools. 

“It’s healthy, Neeks. I don’t know how you can keep that amazing body with all the shit you eat, but not all of us can do that.” He says with a smile. 

I scoff at him. “Bullshit. Your dad is literally the image of men’s fitness. You could eat a whole cake every day and still look like a sex god.” I inform the son of Apollo. 

“That may be, but I also care about how it will affect my insides. With how you eat, you’ll die at 45.” 

“I’ll be lucky if I even make it that far into my life.” I joke. 

Will’s face takes a serious expression. “Don’t joke like that, it’s too much of a reality for you to joke about it.” He whispers, stepping close enough to me that our noses are almost touching. 

I reach my hands up to cup his cheeks. “You’re about to leave for a quest, I think a few death jokes are acceptable right now. I need some way to cope.” I whisper back. 

He sighs and connects our lips in a short kiss. “We need to go.” He says, sad look in his eyes. 

“Yeah.” 

~~~ 

Will’s departure sucked. 

I kissed him goodbye 2 hours ago, whispering ‘I love you’s’ and meaningless promises for when he gets back. 

If it weren’t for Percy literally dragging me away from Half-Blood Hill, I’m sure I would have stood there all day. Just staring at the spot where my boyfriend disappeared from at the curb of the road. 

“Alright, bud. Let’s get you back to training away all your sorrows. Just like old times.” Percy says as he drags me away. 

I yank my arm out of his grasp. “Don’t call me bud.” I grumble earning a laugh out of the son of Poseidon. 

“Nice to see that you’re going to revert into your old brooding ways while Will is away.” He jokes. I send my elbow into his gut, as he is still much taller than me. Everyone is still much taller than me. Will towers over me at 6’4”, Jason’s at 6’2”, and Percy close behind at 6’1”. All the while, I still sit at 5’7”. I hit my growth spurt at 17 where I grew a good 5 inches, but I haven’t moved since. 

“Shut the fuck up, Jackson. Why in Hades are you even at camp? You’re 22 and in college, it’s the school year, dude.” I ask him. 

Percy laughs once more. “Annabeth and I took a little time off from being adults for a while. We need a little kid time.” He informs me. 

I narrow my eyes and turn to face him completely. “This was all your idea wasn’t. Annabeth would never suggest leaving school.” 

His smile widens at me. “Damn right it was. I needed a break from school. And when I heard that Will was going on a quest, I figured you would need someone to keep you busy.”

“I don’t need to be babysat, Jackson.”

He laughs again. “Oh, I know. You’re debatably the most grown up out of all of us. But if someone isn’t here to keep an eye on you, you’re going to eat fries the whole time and sleep when you’re not eating.” He says, knowing look in his eyes. 

“I have classes to teach, Perc. I can’t just wallow in self-pity and not do my job around here.” I tell him, rolling my eyes. 

Percy claps his hands together once. “Great! I’ll help teach classes with you! I haven’t got to since summer! Annabeth can too!” He says gleefully. 

I look at him critically for a minute, only seeing childlike interest in the situation. “Fuck, okay. Just don’t go around spreading ‘I’m THE Percy Jackson, war hero’ vibe thing, okay? These kid’s barley trust me to teach them because of my dad.”

“I doubt that, you’re literally the reason we won either wars. I just started both of them.” He laughs. 

I nod my head at his statement. “You’re right, you’re a complete dumbass. Congrats on realizing that!” I tell him, clapping my hands sarcastically. 

Percy reaches out and punches my arm a little too hard for it to be jokingly. “You’ve really become a little shit, haven’t you? I hope you don’t use that language around the kids.”

“I try.” 

We both stop and assess where we ended up walking too. “I can’t believe we both just subconsciously walked to the arena. I guess after all these years we’re still feuding.” Percy says with a laugh. “I bet I can still kick your ass, di Angelo.”

“When could you ever in the first place?” I reply. 

“Like, always. Wanna spar?” He asks. 

“You’re so on, Kelphead.” 

~~~ 

Apparently, 2 sons of the big 3 sparring in the arena can draw in a crowd. The small number of campers that are currently at camp are all sitting in the stands, along with Chiron. 

“Are we allowed to use powers?” Percy asks.

I roll my eyes. “No, Jackson. No powers, it’ll just cause some major disaster that I’m sure you won’t want to clean up later.” 

He nods thoughtfully before drawing Riptide out from his pocket. “Kick his ass, Nico!” I hear coming from the stands. I turn to see Annabeth holding up a sign that says, ‘Death to the Ocean’. I laugh and turn to see Percy holding his hands up in ‘what the fuck, babe’ fashion. 

I pull Nightmare out of its loop on my belt (that’s what I named my Stygian Iron sword back when I was 15). “Ready to go down, Kelphead?” I taunt. 

“You wish, Deathbreath.” 

Our swords clash violently as we begin to fight. Spinning and jumping out of the way of attacks. I get Percy on the shoulder and he grunts in pain before coming back at me carelessly. I disarm him easily, sending his sword flying across the arena. 

He pauses for a moment, shocked at my movements. Once he regains his composure he lunges in, knocking my sword out of my hand and onto the ground, already retaliating with a punch aimed at my gut. Prepared, I step out of the way and send a round house into the back of his knee, taking him to the ground. 

After a while more of sparring, I notice that Percy is leaving the left side of his head unguarded. 

I fake a hook to the right side of his ribcage, causing him to prepare to block it. Once he moves to guard it, I climb up the left side his body, wrapping my legs around his throat and throwing my body weight in a way that his body flips sideways, landing me in a perfect chokehold. 

Finally, Percy taps out, allowing me to release him so he can breathe again. I help him to his feet, him shaking his head. “Damn, Nico. I didn’t realize how good you’ve gotten. I guess I’m just out of practice.” He complains.

“That’s a lie! He trains every day!” Annabeth calls down. 

Percy turns to face her, eyes wide. “Annabeth, shush!” He calls back. She laughs and shakes her head at him, tongue out.

“Sorry, Perc. You’ve been outed. Guess I’m just better than you.” I say with a shrug, already turning back to go to Will and my house. 

I hear Annabeth start laughing even louder behind me and shocked gasps from campers. The kids don’t normally get to hear a sense of humor from me most times, I guess. “Come back here you little shit!” Percy shouts behind me already running after me. 

I laugh and just continue walking. He’ll catch up eventually. Just as I get to the main cabin grounds Percy steadies to a walking pace beside me. “You know, I’ve never actually seen your house here.” He states. 

“Well, I’m not going to invite you over to my house but you’re free to follow me there like the puppy dog you are.” I grumble back to him. 

He laughs. “I see grumpy Nico is back. You just won, you should be happy.” He states. 

I snort at him. “Yeah. I’m thrilled that my boyfriend is away in a potentially life-threatening situation.”

The son of Poseidon groans. “You’re such a downer. I’m sure he’ll be fine. Isn’t he there just because he can heal?” he asks. I nod my head in the affirmative. “Then you don’t have much to worry about. He probably won’t even have to fight.” 

“I hope so.” I say just as we arrive at the house. “So, here is where we live. Nothing grand.” 

I unlock the front door and step inside, dropping my keys in the bowl by the door. Once you get past the entry way you walk into a living room, just big enough to hold a couch and two chairs plus an entertainment set. On the left is an open entrance to the dining room, which leads to the kitchen, completed with a bar. 

On the right side of the living room is a hall that leads to the bedrooms. We have a study that Will typically uses for his online classes on the right of the hall along with a bathroom. On the other side is Will and my room. The whole house is simple and very customized, due to Will’s request. 

“It’s very ‘Will’ isn’t it?” Percy asks. I laugh and nod my head in the affirmative. “Damn, I can’t believe you’ve got your own house. I’ve known you for 9 years and I think it never hit me that you were going to be an adult sometime.” 

“Yep. 19 years old, living with my boyfriend in a house that our ‘boss’ got us because we were being too loud when we were fucking.” I state plainly. 

Percy makes a choking noise form where he stands. “Seriously?” he asks. I nod my head with a sly smile. “Dude, nice.” He says, raising his hand for a high-five. I roll my eyes and give him his child-like high-five. 

“Now, get out of my house. I want to take a nap.” 

 ~~~

The days without Will went on. Annabeth and Percy joined me in teaching my classes. Surprisingly, the pair didn’t get nearly as much ‘Oh my gods, you’re the guys who saved the world!’ attention as I thought they would get. 

It was five days after Will left that it happened. 

“Alright everyone, go take a 10-minute break. Get water, do whatever, but be back in time. I won’t wait on you.” I announce to my class. Percy, Annabeth and I walk back to the instructors table and grab our drinks. 

Percy hops up to sit on the table, earning a slap to the leg from his girlfriend. “What?” he asks her, looking purely exasperated. She rolls her eyes and looks at me with a look that says, ‘Why am I dating him again?’ clearly. I shrug and go back to sipping on my water. 

Once the 10 minutes are up, we start to head back to the center of the arena, laughing at some shot that Annabeth took at Percy. Just when we reach the middle, I freeze. 

Time slows down as my sword falls out of my grip. 

All I can hear is white noise and a distant yell that I know is much closer than it sounds. 

A scream rips through me as I let the darkness take over.

 ~~~

Percy Pov

The switch was immediate. 

One second Nico was laughing, smiling, the it was there. 

He froze right in his spot, smile slipping off his face and sword falling. 

I saw the look in his eyes, the only recognizable thing there was pain. 

A look I’ve seen once before. 

A look I haven’t seen in 9 years, back when he didn’t know how to use his powers yet. 

“Everyone get out! You need to leave now!” I scream at everyone in the arena, running away from him closer to the edge with Annabeth. But apparently, when you are told to leave, you want to stay more. Nobody moves from where they are, looking at Nico with confusion. 

I glance at Annabeth and I can tell she knows exactly what is happening. 

Just then, Nico let out a throat ripping scream as he began to fall to his knees. 

Campers start to rush in, wanting to help. “No!” I yell as they move closer. They all pause where they are. 

When Nico’s knees hit the ground a wave of pure, terrifying darkness shoots out of him in all directions. Every camper collapses to the ground in agony, feeling the misery that he currently feels. When the wave hits me and Annabeth, we each get knocked flat on our asses. 

The pain that engulfs us unlike anything we’ve ever felt before. 

A yell bursts from my throat as I reach for Annabeth, just before I pass out.

~~~ 

The damage was terrible. 

Large parts of the arena walls collapsed, chunks of rock shot out of the ground all over camp, the ground shook so bad, that all the plumbing in the camp burst. 

Thankfully, there were no casualties, a few injuries, but nothing un-fixable. Although, there are still a few ghosts roaming around camp that still have to be taken care of. But our resident ghost-dude is currently in no condition to help out. 

Nico currently lays sleeping, for the 4th day in a row, in the infirmary. 

I check on him frequently as well as Annabeth. The blast from his darkness made her land wrong on her ankle that she has already broken, causing it to break once more. But she is fine, Nico, I don’t know about. 

There hasn’t been any improvement in his condition yet, Chiron isn’t sure if he’s going to wake up the same, if at all. 

A few hours after the incident, Chiron got a call, confirming the reason for it. 

William Solace had died. 

 ~~~

Nico Pov

I woke up a week after it happened. 

I know everyone thought I was dead, and I wish I was. I was in the subconsciously in the Underworld, trying to convince my dad to either take my life, or give me back his. 

Hades refused both, warning me that if I kill myself to be with him, I won’t make it to Elysium, where he is. 

So, I decided to wake up and face the damage. 

I opened my eyes to find that I was in the infirmary alone. Tears came to my eyes immediately. I can’t be in here. 

Looking down, I see that I’m still in my normal clothes. I stand and being to walk out of the infirmary, not even asking if it was okay. It doesn’t matter anyway. 

I exit without anyone knowing I was awake. But once I make it to the green, people see me. Everyone freezes and stares. But I don’t care, I just keep walking towards the Big House. 

Upon arriving, Chiron is waiting for me on the porch. “Nico, I see you’re awake.” He says. 

“Where are they?” I ask. 

He sighs, bowing his head. “They’re in here. Come in, please.” 

 ~~~

I take a seat on the couch farthest from the two kids. 

I think they expect me to say something, but I’m not. I have nothing to say to them. Chiron sighs again, “Keaton, Alisha, why don’t you tell Nico what happened.” He says.

The girl, Alisha, looks up, tears in her eyes. “I’m so sorry. This wasn’t supposed to happen. He- he saved my life.” She says, full on sobbing by the end. 

The other kid, Keaton, brings his hand up to comfort her, rubbing small circles on her back. “We got to where we were meant to be. It was supposed to be simple. And it was at first. We cleared the area. He was just standing guard at the door. We thought we got all the Empousa, but we missed one. 

“It snuck up behind Alisha and attacked her. Broke her ribs and fractured her skull. There was so much blood. Alisha was going to bleed out. But he shot the damned demon and ran to her side. I didn’t know what to do, he just started telling me to get him stuff, so I did. 

“I got him what he asked, finding it around the area. After that I just had to stand back and watch. He seemed like he was doing fine, but then he started screaming that he was losing her. He started glowing, he was healing her, and he was getting duller, like his color was fading. Then he just stopped. His light went out and Alisha sat up gasping. She was fine and when I went to check on him, he was barely breathing. He said he was sorry, that he loved you, and that he broke his promise.” Keaton finishes. 

I nod my head once and stand to leave. I make it to the door before Chiron stops me. “Nico, what promise did he break?” He asks me gently.

I turn back to face them. “No stupid selfless stuff.” I say as a single tear rolls down my face. 

I turn back away and walk into the shadow, taking me back to the Hades cabin.

~~~ 

One of the worst parts of the situation is that I had to do the burial rights. 

At the burning of his casket, Chiron allowed me to speak on his behalf. But I didn’t. I couldn’t. I’ve already said my goodbyes through my dad. 

Three days after the funeral, I say my goodbyes to everyone at camp. I can’t continue living at camp, there are too many memories. 

In the infirmary, where he forced me to stay for 3 days. 

On the hill, where he stupidly ran into a fight.

At the amphitheater, where he kissed me for the first time. 

In the woods, where he told me he loved me.

The Hades cabin, where we made love for the first time. 

Our home, where the ring I was going to give him sits. 

I’m heading to New Rome to be with my sister and my friends. 

But only because I had to say goodbye to Will Solace, the love of my life, at Camp-Half Blood.


End file.
